


Militarized Mages

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [57]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: BDSM, Brainwashing, Corruption, F/F, Identity Death, Latex, Soldier TF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Nanoha and Fate meet a woman who thinks that Riot Force 6 hardly shows proper military etiquette, and she's convinced Hayate to believe the same. By force.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Militarized Mages

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 45.

“What do you suppose Hayate wants from us, Fate?”

Two powerful Mages found themselves in a very unusual situation on this otherwise very normal day. Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa Harlaown. Girls that had done their best to fight back against adversities time and time again. Whether it was the latter’s mother who had gone mad, or a Book that threatened the life of their new friend. 

It was because of this exemplary ability to adapt and overcome that they had both earned the title of ‘Ace’, something that very few Mages did in the service of the Time-Space Administrative Bureau. And it was also because of this title that they were allowed to join forces with that very same friend to form Riot Force 6, a specialized task force headed by their friend that dealt with missions that no ordinary Mage would be expected to handle.

“Whatever it may be, I… Wouldn’t expect it to be a good thing. Hayate’s not the type to interrupt a holiday, you see how she is every christmas night. So what is on her mind..?” Fate shot back at her partner and not-at-all lover, a worried look lingering on her face.

The look didn’t last long, as a kiss found its way onto her cheek. “Don’t worry, Fate. As long as we have each other, nothing will stop us. Not even Hayate.” Nanoha chimed very sweetly, giggling a little as she watched her partner’s cheek light up with an adorably bright red.

“N-Nanoha, you can’t just.. M-Maybe this is what she wanted to talk about? Our open relationship, and the way that we flirt on our missions, and…” The blonde’s words poured out like a river turning into a waterfall, only for a kiss to her lips to finally shut her up and make the traces of worry leave her expression.

Just looking at the brunette after they locked lips like that was enough to make her heart beat at its normal pace. She could feel the warmth of their love flow through her and calm her right back down, making her smile once more. “You’re right, Nanoha…” She muttered under her breath. Still, that didn’t explain why they had been called.

“What utterly useless trash.”

A judging and condescending voice echoed around them, as the doors leading into their little waiting room opened. Revealing a woman that neither of them had seen before, and made both of their spines tingle with understandable worry. Especially considering how she dressed, which was easily described as militant.

The woman carefully walked into the room, her flat heels loudly resounding as they clacked against the floor. The sound brought the girls’ attention downward, as they noticed the overly long outfit that she wore. From top to bottom, she wore nothing but a multi-colored latex suit, one that clung to her to the point where it was less like a suit and more like a second layer of skin. Reds and blacks working together to give some parts of her body a more defined outline, especially the parts that didn’t need to be hidden from an enemy. Whether it was her stomach, her bosom, the parts between her thighs, or a solid line heading straight down said thighs to the tip of her toes. Even those very same heels were a part of this outfit…

On top of this excessively tight and at the same time revealing outfit, the woman didn’t think the color combination should be limited to her attire. Her hair was colored both red and black, with the majority being the darker color leaving a solid sheet of streaks to hand in front of one of her eyes. That very same eye was covered by an eyepatch with a mystical insignia, serving to make her look even more foreboding. Combine all of that with the black hat with the shield-like emblem attached at the front, and she looked like some sort of elaborate mercenary...

“Who are you?” Nanoha asked, already reaching for Raising Heart. She wasn’t about to think twice when the woman chose to insult her as soon as she stepped inside. Fate wasn’t far behind either, reaching within her uniform to grab ahold of Bardiche…

Only for a gleam to leave the woman’s eyepatch, sending shocks through both girl’s bodies that left them unable to move most of their muscles. “P-Paralysis magic? It’s not… legal to use that kind of magic here…” The blonde muttered as she tried to power through it, her hands twitching in a vain attempt to show some sort of struggle.

“It’s not legal to serve as a private military component either, and yet you operate as part of one. Beyond that, you’ve failed to show basic discipline, serving to endanger those involved due to your recklessness.” The latex-clad woman laid out part of her distaste for the two girls as she stepped closer, adjusting her suit ever slightly. “I lead the Private Military Company AEGIS, for your information. As both of you have failed to show the dignity of a proper operative, you may only refer to me as Commissar Eclipse. Understand?”

Nanoha shook her head to the best of her ability. “No! We won’t do that, not when we’ve done nothing to get treated like this!” She cried out, powering through the magic as she tried to pour her magic into Raising Heart, which she had managed to smuggle into her palm…

“Trying to resist? I’m glad.” Eclipse said with a smile on her face, only to brandish a crop from the pitch blackness of her underarm. Before the defiant brunette had the chance to pour her magic into her Device, it was whipped out of her hand by a precise strike to her wrist, causing the red marble-sized object to fall to the floor. “It’s not often that I get to whip rookies like yourselves into shape through nothing but punishment. Especially after how your commander reacted to my proposal.” 

Fate looked beyond the black-and-red clad woman, only to feel her heart sinking. “N-No. That can’t be… You… What did you do to her!?” The blonde girl shouted up at the militant woman, struggling against the magic that bound her even more than her partner had done.

Standing right behind the latex-clad woman was a familiar sight. A brunette with short hair, one that seemed to be… enjoying herself. Despite everything implying that she shouldn’t. She wore the exact same sort of latex as the Commissar, though it seemed even tighter somehow. Like it was pressing down on her, forcing her to stay still. All while a collar hung around her neck, with a leash connected to it that reached into the woman’s wrist.

“What did I do to who?” Eclipse said aloud, almost teasing for a second as she turned her head to look towards the girl standing behind her. “Ah. Yes. Your former commander. Hayate Yagami, I believe.” She mused, almost brushing the matter aside as if it was nothing special. “I merely showed her where she deserved to be, after showing her what she did by throwing away every strategic advantage she ever had.”

Hayate gasped as the woman yanked her hand forward, pulling on the leash in the process and forcing the girl to stumble straight ahead. “C-Commissar…” She muttered, not out of fear… But out of arousal, evident by the way that her nipples brushed up against her latex uniform. That, and the red blush on her smiling face, made it clear that she had gone through something way beyond what either of the two Mages could naturally imagine.

“Why would you do this? Hayate! Please, snap out of it! You’re not a pet or anything, you’re a real person!” Nanoha was quick to shout out further resisting comments, especially at the girl that she had put her trust in. How could she fall to a woman like this..? More than that, so willingly?

Eclipse put her crop to good use, whipping it across the restrained girl’s cheek to silence her once more. “She’s not a pet indeed. But she’s nothing without the book that she once had in her possession. Without knowing what she had at her disposal, it was easy for me to pry open her weak spots with my Device.” The militant woman explained, slowly reaching her hand up onto the latex-clad girl’s cheek to rub away at it. “A few hours between my legs, and she understood what she had to do. Liberal use of this crop of mine served to properly educate her as well, ensuring that she was wholly obedient…”

“That’s right, Nanoha, Fate…” Hayate gasped as she felt nothing but pleasure as that latex hand rubbed up against her cheek. “Commissar Eclipse showed me how wrong I was. Thinking that I could run a specialized unit without proper training, without the kind of mindset that would allow you to make the tough decisions that are necessary on the battlefield… I was such a fool. I’m glad she showed me how wrong I was…” Every word that left her lips was dripping with arousal and utter worship towards the woman that had dominated her…

Fate’s faith was shaken. Not only couldn’t she do a thing to fight back, she just watched as her friend gave herself away to a woman that had tortured her into obedience. It was cruel. “Why? Why would you do this?” She asked, looking up at the eyepatch-wearing woman, sincerely hoping that she’d deem her worthy of an answer. Especially since her struggling had died down.

“I believe I already told you. All three of you lack the proper discipline for this type of job. I came to investigate claims about the Mistress of the Dark Sky, and all I found was a girl who had thrown it all away.” Eclipse explained, slowly reaching up to pull the eyepatch away, revealing a mechanical eye with a red iris in the middle. “And yet, this eye of mine, my Integrated Device, could see the cracks where it had slipped in. Where its power still remained, waiting to be unleashed in proper combat.”

The Device shined for a second, and the effects of the paralysis magic intensified, forcing both of the girls to remain absolutely still as it audibly whirred. “This Integrated Device, otherwise known as Odin, allows me to analyze anything it gazes at. I gain all the knowledge of your body, your mind and your soul. I can change those elements at my leisure, as long as you submit. Paralysis serves to weaken your body, and continued training will expose your soul to me. From there, you will give yourselves to me willingly. And thus, I can improve you all. Just like I’ve done to her, letting those cracks widen and enhance her abilities. While it would’ve consumed her, she no longer has any concept of free will regardless. Her soul already devoted itself to me, preventing the influence of that dark power from controlling her.” The Commissar explained very thoroughly, her hand still stroking away at Hayate’s cheek as she made another moan leave the girl’s lips…

“How cruel…” Nanoha muttered, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. “You’d strip away a girl’s freedom, a girl’s future, just because she doesn’t fall in line with your vision? Don’t you have a heart!?” She cried out, her innately powerful magic making it hard for the paralysis to contain her properly, especially as her emotions started to grow out of control.

Eclipse shook her head as she raised her hand once more, the leash falling out of her latex suit. Instead, a visor that obscured the wearer’s expression appeared within her hand. “Watch, little girl. Watch as a true soldier is born.” She didn’t bother responding to the question, handing the visor over to the controlled brunette without even bothering to look at her…

“Don’t, Hayate… Please, come to your senses…” Fate muttered, tears running down her cheeks as well. Unlike her lover, she didn’t have faith in herself. She couldn’t stop this. Even if she put as much of her power into her limbs, if what the Commissar said was true, then there wouldn’t be a point.

Hayate looked at the visor, her smile widening as she ignored her friends’ cries and slipped it on, locking it into place around her ears. A brief jolt went through her form, her body losing a lot of its expressiveness as the visor integrated itself into her body, evident by the latex slowly creeping up to cover her throat, neck, and the area around her ears…

Once it had made a connection, a set of crimson dots appeared behind the darkened glass. “Integrated Device installed. Designation: Recruit.” Her voice lost all of its personality, giving way to a dull yet loyal tone befitting of a soldier. “Awaiting orders from Commissar.”

“Working as intended. Stand down and wait for further orders, Recruit.” Eclipse gave a command, and the Recruit formerly known as Hayate kept her arms to her side, waiting for another command to be given as her commander turned her attention towards the two captive girls…

Nanoha looked up at the latex-clad woman, who looked down into her eyes with nothing more than scorn in her own. “Stop this… Please…” The girl muttered, wanting all of this to be over.

“Unfortunately, now that your commander has been made into one of my troops proper, I can’t afford to let the two of you stay autonomous. As such, from this day forward, I will draft the two of you into my ranks.” The Commissar explained, before she delivered a swift yet powerful strike to the girl’s chest, causing the victim to cry out with a mixture of pleasure and pain. “Since you both have so much power in your hands, yet none of the discipline to use it properly, I will have to give you a crash course. Using your very own devices.”

The woman kneeled down to grab the marble rolling around on the floor, her latex absorbing it within seconds. “Integrating. Applying pressure on the target’s mind.” She muttered as Odin started glowing once more, and her crop started shining a foreboding crimson red.

Nanoha was defenseless against what came next. Whipping after whipping, mark after mark being added to her fair body. With every strike came another shock of pleasure, each causing the thoughts inside her mind to grow more and more jumbled. It was like being shot straight through by Raising Heart, and yet at the same time it felt… Good... 

The effect it had on her mind itself was far worse. Every strike made an image manifest vividly before her eyes. The woman who was inflicting the punishment toying with her body. Her most intimate of areas. Breasts. Areola. Clitoris. Buttocks. Vagina. Each receiving the kind of attention that she could only expect from somebody like her lover, though much more forcibly…

Every image that flashed before her eyes wore away at her willpower. Her soul itself was being turned into nothing more than a resource for the gaze of Odin to manipulate. All of it culminating in her tongue hanging out of her mouth after what felt like tens of thousands of strikes, when it had been a much lesser number than that. All thanks to the woman’s persuasive power being amplified by the device she took from her…

With Nanoha down, Fate could only look at her lover with an utterly dejected and defeated look on her face. “Not you too…” She muttered, her heart having sunk into the deepest depths. There was no way she was getting out of this, not with both her and Hayate having submitted to the woman in front of her.

“Mercy is not in my vocabulary.” Eclipse stated very plainly as she held her hand out, the paralysis magic dispelled from the blonde’ body. “Give me your Device. You know what happens if you disobey.”

The blonde looked up at her, nodding as she reached into her uniform. Out came the inactive form of Bardiche, quickly snatched from her fingers by the Commissar before she even tried to do something to fight back against her.

“Well done. Unlike your friends, you show promise.” The Commissar explained, the device sinking into her latex just the same. “As such, I will break you faster. An act that could be described as the only ‘Mercy’ that I understand.” She explained, raising her crop once more.

Unlike when Eclipse struck away at Nanoha, the strikes she inflicted upon Fate were well aimed. They hit her most intimate areas, causing images of the girl’s lover to flash before her eyes. Images of her driving her fingers in between her lower lips, driving her to orgasm repeatedly. Every strike forcing that explosive feeling through her mind, again and again and again.

Even as the visage of her lover was replaced with the Commissar doing the same act, it didn’t stop the feeling from filling her body. It intensified if anything, her soul growing vulnerable to Odin’s manipulation, as her tongue started lulling out of her mouth. She was consumed by lust, just like the girl by her side. The girl that she should’ve been loving, and yet her eyes were now for nobody but her Commissar’s…

The Commissar retracted her crop, only for both devices to reappear in her hand, albeit in quite different shapes. They were turned into Integrated Devices, visors just like the one that Hayate wore. The only difference being the main triangle of Bardiche and the entirety of Raising Heart being implanted in the forehead part of the visor, serving to barely identify the soldiers. A preferred tactic, should the woman have to face against friends of theirs.

“Be born anew, Recruits.” Eclipse said as she handed over both of the Integrated Devices to their respective owner, both of them putting on their modified Devices as ordered. And just like what had happened to the girl that fell victim to the woman first, their body language grew dull and obedient…

Latex shot out from their earpieces, spreading all the way down to their toes in a matter of moments. Their bodies were compressed by a thin layer of ever-tight black-and-red latex, ending in a set of combat boots that were integrated into the suit. There was nothing identifying them as different from any other soldier in the woman’s PMC, aside from what laid outside of the latex. Only their hair would help anybody identify them…

“Integrated Device installed. Designation: Recruit.” Both of the identity deprived Recruits said in unison, standing up from their former sitting position as they saluted their Commissar. “Awaiting orders from Commissar.” They said, perfectly replicating their fellow Recruit’s introductory statement.

Commissar Eclipse smiled as she slipped her eyepatch back on, satisfied with the three girls. “Follow. Your time as part of AEGIS has only just begun. You all have much to learn before you will see true combat.” She said, turning towards the exit… “But until we get back to base, I will put you all to good use. Subduing the rest of your allies and converting them. Understood?” She laid out the plan of attack, as the doors separating them from the rest of the Riot Force 6 base opened up to allow for her forceful exit. All while her new Recruits saluted behind her, shouting out in unison.

“Affirmative. Following newly designated orders.”


End file.
